El lado izquierdo de Todoroki Shouto
by ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: Últimamente el insomnio no permitía a Uraraka descansar con normalidad, pero la calidez del costado izquierdo de Todoroki siempre estaba allí para solucionar el problema. TodoChako. inspirado en la conversación de support Henry/Lissa de Fire Emblem Awakening.


Uraraka no paraba de cabecear, tenía debajo de sus grandes ojos una notables ojeras y su mente era incapaz de centrarse en la explicación que daba la profesora Midnight al frente del pizarrón. La caligrafía de sus apuntes era perezosa y desordenada, escrito de mala gana. Sentía una incomodidad en la sien como si fuese a darle un dolor de cabeza, pero este nunca aparecía realmente, estresándola todavía más. Y sus músculos cansados no ayudaban, hacían más difíciles y pesados los días de clases. Lo único con lo que soñaba últimamente era con el fin de semana, donde podría encerrarse en su habitación y hundirse en su implacable insomnio hasta lograr, luego de mucho esfuerzo, cerrar los ojos por unos minutos.

Pero unos minutos de sueño no eran suficientes, y el cuerpo débil de Uraraka lo sabía. No podía seguir de esta manera por más tiempo. Y sin embargo, amargamente pensaba que situación no podía mejorar de ninguna manera, el estrés de imaginarse dormida como la última vez, teniendo la misma pesadilla terrible que la dejaba con los ojos pelados el resto de la noche, era demasiado fuerte. No le había contado de ello a nadie; ni a Deku, ni a Iida, si lo hacía solo lograría preocuparlos más por ella — y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento, donde los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y distraer a sus amigos con sus problemas solo ocasionaría más complicaciones.

Exámenes finales... su mente repitió aquellas palabras lo suficiente como para disparar sus ya altos niveles de estrés.

Ella soltó un gruñido y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, resultando en un ruido sordo que solo notó un estudiante al otro extremo de la clase. Con sus ojos heterocromáticos, Todoroki la observaba con cuidado; duró de esta manera un rato, sintiéndose irremediablemente preocupado por su compañera. Al analizar a la chica, notó primero su cabello pobremente peinado, su pose cansada, las marcas moradas debajo de los ojos y sus cejas fruncidas.

El muchacho no pudo evitar apretar los labios, consternado. Sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo, el timbre sonó antes de que su mente formulara alguna solución. En parte estaba molesto por la interrupción, pero naturalmente no podía evitar alegrarse de escuchar la campana significando el fin de las lecciones por hoy y que era hora de irse a sus domitorios. Todoroki dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Uraraka, y sorprendido vio el brillo alegre en sus ojos acompañado con una sonrisa cansada pero claramente aliviada. Ella saltó de su silla y se dispuso a recoger su cuaderno y lápices primero que nadie, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Midnight.

—Hm, ¿a quiénes les toca limpiar el salón esta semana? ¿alguien sabe? —preguntó distraídamente mientras rebuscaba afanosamente entre los objetos de su cartera, pero no encontrando nada. Se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar y se le escuchó murmurar para sí misma, con pura desesperación, perdí la planilla, Aizawa me va a matar.

—Creo que a Bakugo y a Yaomomo, kero —mencionó Asui. Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión que hizo a todos girar los ojos.

—¡Yo y Cola de Caballo ya lo hicimos la semana pasada! Ni te creas que vas a retrasar tu turno una semana más, Kermit —masculló Katsuki con agresividad, pero su ceño fruncido se aflojó al escuchar la suave voz de Cola de Caballo llamarle.

—Bakugo... Se dice "Cola de Caballo y yo".

—¿PERO VAS A SEGUIR? TE HE DICHO MIL VECES YA QUE NO NECESITO UN MALDITO AUTOCORREGIDOR CONMIGO SIGUIÉNDOME A TODAS PARTES.

La voz temblorosa de Midoriya intervino, haciendo que el del quirk de las explosiones se tensara.

—Es... autocorrector.

La mirada de Bakugo se volvió inhumana, y casi se monta sobre su pupitre para lanzarse sobre Izuku.

—LA MISMA MIER-

—Suficiente, suficiente —Midnight se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al muchacho y puso una de sus mano sobre su cara, tapando su boca y nariz. Antes de que Bakugo pudiese forcejear y quemarle el rostro a la mujer, cayó como un muñeco de trapo al suelo, profundamente dormido. Midnight lo miró inexpresivamente, y comentó sin emoción, como si hablara hacia un cadáver—. Alguien tendrá que llevarlo a su dormitorio.

La cabeza de Sero, Kirishima y Kaminari sobresalieron sobre las demás y al unísono cantaron ¡ya nos encargamos! La profesora miró sin dar crédito como Sero cubría a Katsuki con cinta con ayuda de Kirishima, mientras Kaminari sacaba de sus bolsillos un marcador negro. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Escaneó rápidamente a la clase, y vio al final a Uraraka intentando cerrar su mochila, el cierre estaba atorado con la tela. En frente de ella estaba Iida, con su mirada seria y correcta como siempre, pero estaba visiblemente inquieto, como queriendo decir algo. Midnight rodó los ojos.

—Iida, ¿tú sabes a quiénes les toca? —preguntó, e Iida se vio soltando aire, como si hubiese sido liberado. Se levantó frenéticamente de su asiento y levantando la mano, anunció fuertemente.

—¡Uraraka y Todoroki, señora!

Apenas escuchó su nombre, la chica con el quirk de antigravitación dejó de luchar contra su morral, y lentamente volteó hacia Iida con las cejas severamente fruncidas y ojos adoloridos, acompañados por pequeñas lagrimitas.

—Traicionero —murmuró, visiblemente defraudada. Tenya no pareció escucharla, estaba muy orgulloso consigo mismo por haber mantenido el orden natural de las cosas.

Midnight llevó sus manos al cielo y agradeció en voz alta.

—¡Finalmente! —Se volvió para mirar a la clase—. Pueden recoger sus cosas para irse, recuerden prepararse para la prueba del viernes... y no le digan a Aizawa que dormí a Bakugo; ¡hasta mañana! —Y apresuradamente, la mujer de lentes agarró su cartera y se disparó hacia la puerta, saliendo de la clase antes que los mismos estudiantes.

Los demás la siguieron al cabo de un minuto, dejando finalmente solos a Uraraka, todavía congelada en su asiento, y a Todoroki, quien ya se acercaba hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde escansaba una escoba. La tomó entre sus manos y con algo de duda, se dirigió hacia su compañera.

—Uraraka, ¿prefieres barrer hoy o limpiar la pizarra?

No hubo respuesta.

El alfiler de la preocupación picó nuevamente a Shouto, y este caminó hacia su asiento, finalmente decidiéndose a poner su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella tembló ante el tacto, pero no se sobresaltó como el Todoroki esperaba que sucediese. En cambio, pareció que la cabeza de Uraraka se estuviese inclinando lentamente hacia su mano. Sin esperarlo, sintió la oreja de Ochako caer sobre la parte superior, encima de sus nudillos.

Todoroki se quedó quieto en su lugar, sin saber que hacer, o cómo reaccionar. Sintió como la castaña se restregaba perezosamente contra su mano, y murmuró sin darse cuenta.

—Cálido...

El el estómago de Shouto dio un vuelco. Su temperatura se disparó súbitamente, y reaccionó apartando su mano antes de que llegase a quemar el rostro y hombro de su compañera. Y ella, por la pérdida de calor, abrió los ojos y se puso derecha de nuevo. Tenía un semblante algo malhumorado, como si la hubiesen despertado de un sueño. Uraraka giró hacia Todoroki para enfrentarlo, pero no le dijo nada, solo se encargó de enviarle las malas vibras que emanaban de ella. Sin más, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el pizarrón, tomó dos borradores y comenzó a eliminar los rastros de tiza. Shouto seguía parado en su lugar, sin entender todo lo que había ocurrido, su mano echando humo.

Al final los dos se pusieron a limpiar y ordenar el salón de clases en silencio. La chica no volteó ninguna vez para verlo, y él no estaba seguro de querer sentir su mirada enfadada de todas formas. Se sentía incómodo, Uraraka no era de esa manera normalmente, algo realmenteserio le debería estar pasando como para que se comportase así con él.

Cuando acabó, Todoroki se sentó en una silla, poniendo la escoba apoyándose contra la pared, y se dispuso a observar a Ochako sacudiendo los borradores, creando grandes nubes de polvo. En una de esas, Uraraka aspiró el polvo de la tiza, y al cabo de una pausa de cinco segundos terminó estornunando fuertemente, uno de sus borradores cayéndose de sus manos. Ella emitió un gimoteo tan lastimero que puso el corazón de Shouto como una uva seca. No lo soportó más.

—Uraraka, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? —cuestionó finalmente. Todoroki se sintió algo aliviado cuando la nombrada lo miró, y esta vez sin el ceño fruncido.

La chica solo se veía exhausta.

Ella se agachó para tomar el borrador que se le había caído y lo puso sobre el escritorio del profesor. Sin ver a su compañero, mencionó:

—No he podido dormir desde hace una semana.

Todoroki se sintió idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Todo en su cuerpo era una señal de su falta de sueño, y no fue capaz de unir los puntos al ser tan ignorante.

—¿Tienes insomnio?— interrogó Shouto, queriendo seguir la conversación. Uraraka asintió, por lo que él prosiguió—. ¿Hay algo que no te permita dormir?

Ella se tensó ante la pregunta y Todoroki entrecerró los ojos, sospechando ligeramente. Se quedaron entonces en silencio por unos instantes, y entendió que Ochako no quería responder.

—Está bien, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —Uraraka se sorprendió ante la sugerencia, y lo miró con ojos brillosos. Todoroki era sincero—. Somos compañeros, y es incómodo verte de esta manera... tan no-tú —explicó, algo avergonzado por su forma tan pobre de expresar sus pensamientos—, por lo que dime cómo puedo ayudarte, si es que hay algo que pueda hacer.

Probablemente, por primera vez en todo el día, Uraraka sonrió con genuina alegría. Todoroki notó, asombrado, como casi todas las sombras del rostro de la chica desaparecían por arte de magia al curvarse su sonrisa.

Sonreir le sienta muy bien, pensaba con honestidad; no debería estar en este estado nunca más.

Uraraka, por su parte, sintió revolotear su pecho al escuchar al muchacho, preocupado por ella y deseando ayudarla, enternecida por su forma de decirlo. Sin poder controlarlo, ya se encontraba sonriéndole agradecida.

Sin embargo, se detuvo unos segundos a pensar. Su parte racional (la parte más afectada por su falta de sueño, cabe remarcar) le decía que negara la oferta y que se fuera directo a su habitación — todo para no preocupar a nadie, como tenía intencionado desde el principio. Pero su parte instintiva, la que tomaba el timón de su cuerpo la mayor parte de los días, solo le bombardeaba la memoria con la sensación de calor.

Con el calor del lado izquierdo de Todoroki. Era acogedor, tranquilizante, y la hacia sentir lo suficientemente segura como para cerrar los párpados y dejarse rendir ante el sueño, algo que no había experimentado desde hace varios días. En su momento, no logró conciliar el sueño del todo cuando la mano del chico tocó su hombro, pero realmente pensaba que podría dormir con esa sensación de calidez cerca de ella. Lo necesitaba, y a estas alturas su parte racional había sucumbido ante la dulce idea de descansar por más de 15 minutos en la madrugada.

Uraraka sintió que su rostro se coloreaba un poco, pero era solo una reacción por inercia con respecto a lo que iba a pedir, así que la ignoró. Notó como Todoroki la miraba alzando ligeramente una ceja, expectante.

—Necesito dormir, urgentemente —Fue lo único que dijo, y al ver la confusión en el rostro del chico, intentó explayarse mejor—. No he podido conciliar el sueño desde hace días... pero hoy finalmente pude —Shouto iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, y ahí fue cuando Uraraka rápidamente añadió—, fue cuando sentí el calor de tu mano. Me sentí inmediatamente adormilada, algo que no había podido sentir desde la semana pasada. Pienso que si lo vuelvo a sentir, podré dormir el tiempo suficiente para recuperarme. Así que Todoroki, por favor, ¡déjame dormir a tu lado!

Eso totalmente habría sonado mal de no ser por el contexto en el que estaban.

Ochako no mostraba mucho rastro de bochorno por lo dicho, al menos no el mismo que mostraría al estar más consciente de sus acciones. Estaba desesperada, era la única cura que había caído ante sus pies desde hace tanto tiempo, y debía aprovecharla.

Shouto, por su lado, se quedó con la boca abierta, de nuevo sin palabras. Intentaba procesar lo dicho por la chica, pero su mente se había quedado trabada en la misma parte, cual disco rayado.

Todoroki, por favor, déjame dormir a tu lado.

Él estaba confundido; las chicas no podían dormir junto a los chicos, ¿verdad? Era contra las reglas, ¿no? Iida lo iba a guindar, ¿no era así?

Todoroki pudo musitar apenas unas palabras que intentaban ser una oración.

—Pero... en los... dormitorios...

Al decir aquello, Uraraka pareció igual de escandalizada que él.

—¡No, no! ¡no de esa forma! -Movió sus brazos varias veces a los lados, negándo agitadamente—. Lo que quería decir, eh, lo que quiero... es ver si me puedo sentar, a tu lado — a tu lado izquierdo, y quedarme dormida. Solo un rato. ¡Pero está bien! ¡es una petición completamente extraña! Entiendo que te sientas raro. Mejor me voy —Ochako ya se iba precipitada hacia la puerta del salón para huir de la incómoda situación que había creado. ¿A dónde se había ido su valentía de antes? ¿por qué tenía que volver a estar consciente en este preciso instante?

¡Solo quería descansar!

—Espera —Todoroki carraspeó un poco, y Uraraka se quedó pausada ante la puerta, con la mano en el aire, en camino de abrirla—. Está bien, puedes hacerlo.

Ella volteó poco a poco para verle, el chico tenía la mirada desviada hacia otro punto de la habitación.

—No es incómodo, solo que no entendía a lo que te referías —Él parpadeó un par de veces y al final se dignó a verla. Los dos compartieron la mirada y sintieron una conexión, una complicidad mutua que antes no había ahí. Todoroki alzó un poco su brazo izquierdo y concluyó—. Puedes hacerlo, si eso es lo que te ayuda a dormir.

Uraraka sintió que quería llorar de la alegría. La oportunidad de dormir en paz estaba al alcance de sus manos. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió nuevamente y rápidamente se acercó a Shouto. Este observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y admiraba su sonrisa y ojos brillantes de felicidad. Sintió un golpeteo repentino en el pecho y su temperatura corporal incrementarse otra vez, pero esta vez de forma menos frenética. Cuando Uraraka se sentó en la silla adyacente a la de él, la notó temblar un poco, seguramente sintiendo el calor creciente. Ella movio el asiento unos centímetros más cerca, lo suficiente como para que sus brazos chocaran, y cuando estuvo finalmente cómoda, apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos como si le pesaran toneladas.

Todoroki la admiró, dejando de sentirse atado a la noción del tiempo. Lo único que existía en ese momento para sus ojos eran las facciones del lindo rostro de su compañera relajarse, escuchar su respiración progresivamente más profunda y verla abrir la boca ligeramente al exhalar. No tardó nada en caer dormida. Todoroki sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado de ver a su compañera tomando un merecido descanso.

No obstante, no paraba de darle vueltas al tema, ¿qué era lo que le impedía a Uraraka dormir? No parecía un simple insomnio, había algo más, pero ella se negaba a decírselo. Y aunque eso lo frustrara levemente, no podía culparla por nada. Se calmó al pensar en que ella le contaría cuando tuviesen la suficiente confianza.

Shouto, en esa situación, admirando a Ochako dormir, se dio cuenta de la comodidad y soltura que sentía estando en su compañía — a pesar de que ella fuese la causante del aumento de su temperatura, sin él entender por qué.

Y aún con eso, no le desagradaba el sentimiento. Suspiró resignado, y deseó inconscientemente poder llegar a ser un verdadero amigo para Uraraka.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas y tal como si Shouto hubiese pedido un deseo a una estrella y este se la hubiese concedido, su relación con Ochako ya no era la de simples compañeros de clase. Y ciertamente, era algo inevitable, dada a la naturaleza de su unión.

Eran muy amigos ahora — amigos que dormían uno al lado del otro, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. A Todoroki le gustaba excusarse a sí mismo diciendo que era por razones terapéuticas.

Uraraka había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, para el alivio de Todoroki; una siesta de una o dos horas le concedían el suficiente descanso como para soportar un día completo sin complicaciones mayores. No era lo mismo como dormir las ocho horas diarias que quería, pero igualmente ella estaba profundamente agradecida con él.

Comenzaron a mandarse miradas en medio de las clases, a veces Uraraka le enviaba bolitas flotantes de papel donde escribía comentarios sobre lo que pensaba en ese momento, lo que quería hacer el fin de semana o en dónde y qué hora encontrarse para dormir. Todoroki le dijo más tarde que se abstuviera a escribir esa información en hojas que alguien podría agarrar (específicamente, si Aizawa las llegaba a agarrar), no querían que ninguno de sus compañeros supiese lo que estaban haciendo.

Y no es como si lo que estuviesen hiciendo fuera algo malo (probablemente solo a Iida le molestaría ya que iría en contra alguna cláusula reglamentaria o algo por el estilo), solo que no todos podían comprender el concepto de sesiones de siestas platónicas (totalmente platónicas, se insistía internamente).

Más tarde comenzaron a comer juntos en los almuerzos, a veces acompañados por Midoriya e Iida, y a veces únicamente ellos solos. Llegaron a hacer los deberes y a estudiar juntos, y eso había ayudado bastante a Uraraka con respecto a su ansiedad sobre los exámenes finales, los cuáles estaba pasando con considerable facilidad.

A Ochako le gustaba dormir a su lado unos cuantos minutos después de estudiar, ya que decía que eso la ayudaba a recordar mejor la información. Shouto no sabía si creerle al principio, pero al verla sacar tan buen puntaje en las pruebas consideró darle una oportunidad, así que aprovechaba y dormía junto a ella también.

En un principio, por su inquetud, Todoroki no se permitía a sí mismo dormir en sus sesiones con Uraraka. Siempre alerta de que alguien pudiese aparecer, o muy embelesado con la cara de Ochako, la cual tenía la oportunidad de ver de cerca más seguido. Al pasar el tiempo, realizándolo en lugares más discretos como en sus habitaciones, la azotea o, al salir de la UA, en la sala oscura de los cines, Shouto se permitía bajar la guardia, cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza para que reposara sobre la otra.

Tenía que admitir que esto lo había beneficiado también. Se encontraba de mejor humor desde entonces, era relativamente más expresivo (especialmente al conversar con Ochako), se sentía más relajado y rendía mejor en los exámenes.

Sumando que cuando estaba con ella, era más liviano.

Todoroki no sabía como explicar su sentimiento, pero "liviano" era la única palabra que se le ocurría. Estaba contento, sintiendo que lo que ocurría a su alrededor ya no era de importancia, centrado solo en Uraraka con sus suaves mejillas, lindo cabello y esplendorosa sonrisa.

Se había acostumbrado a regular su temperatura desde entonces. Lo hacía ahora casi sin darse cuenta.

Varias veces casi se sale de control, sucediendo especialmente cuando Uraraka, en medio de sueños, iba más lejos y se aferraba a su brazo, restregando su cara contra su hombro y soltando cortos ruidos de satisfacción. En una de esas temió por quemar a la chica por accidente. Ella no le prestó mucha importancia en su momento, por lo que volvió a acostar su cabeza en su hombro y cayó dormida nuevamente.

En otra ocasión, sin querer se agarró de su camisa y lo tocó con todos sus dedos. Todoroki comenzó a flotar, pero se negó a despertar a la chica para que le devolviera la gravedad, así que la sujetó con cuidado y la cargó a su lado hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el techo. No duraron mucho tiempo de esa manera, Uraraka se despertó con náuseas y, del susto de encontrarse alejada del suelo, desactivó su quirk haciendo que los dos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo. Desde ese día en adelante, Ochako traía consigo para dormir unos guantes de cocina para evitar un incidente parecido.

El día de hoy estaba transcurriendo de forma habitual. Uraraka le había pedido tomarse un siesta corta en la mañana, habían visto casi toda las clases y realizado el último examen de los finales. Todoroki, al acabarlo, buscó a la castaña con la mirada, y esta al encontrarlo sonrió mostrando los dientes y subiendo ambos pulgares. Todoroki río suavemente e imitó el gesto. Lo único que faltaba para terminar con el día e iniciar el fin de semana era una clase con Aizawa.

Esta pasó lenta y pesadamente, para desgracia de todos. Era puro contenido nuevo para el semestre, y sobre un tema aparentemente complicado — las tutorías que hacía Yaoyorozu serían duras esta temporada. Pero a Todoroki no le importaba mucho, y a Uraraka tampoco. Con saber que era viernes y que eso significaba más tiempo juntos, estaban con el suficiente humor para soportar lo que fuera.

Hasta que Aizawa, un minuto antes de que sonara la campana, anunciara a toda la clase:

—El lunes tenemos una excursión. Servicio social y práctica de la solidaridad. Bakugo, se te quitará un punto por cada vez que le grites a un civil —El rubio bufó fuertemente como un toro, pero no comentó nada. Eraser Head miró al reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto—. Eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse.

Y sonó el timbre.

Los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a salir del salón, el tema de conversación siendo sobre la excursión o sobre las salidas que tenían planeadas para el sábado. Todoroki había pensado invitar a Uraraka a ver alguna película otra vez, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo. Decidido a sugerírselo ahora, se levantó se su silla, recogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia su puesto.

Pero al encontrarse a su lado, notó como no estaba sonriendo como había estado haciendo todos estos días. Sus ojos miraban fijamente la pizarra donde estaba escrita la hora de partida de la excursión. Estaba congelada en su sitio, desconcertada. Con terror creciente, Shouto observó como la expresión de Ochako cambiaba a una de silenciosa desolación.

* * *

Después de eso, Uraraka había estado con el ánimo por los suelos. No habló con nadie de camino a su dormitorio, ni siquiera con él. Mientras Todoroki la seguía, le pidió con voz queda que la dejase sola; y antes de que Shouto pudiese cuestionar el por qué de su cambio de actitud, Ochako caminó a paso apresurado hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Todoroki se sintió perdido, sin saber realmente qué hacer. La preocupación lo apedreaba, y no sabía como lidiar con el sentimiento de soledad que repentinamente le había invadido. Intentó integrarse al grupo de personas con el que Izuku estaba charlando, pero realmente no escuchaba nada de lo que comentaban; su mente solo le mostraba el rostro afligido de Ochako, recordándole el amargo sentimiento que sintió el día en que comenzaron a dormir juntos, cuando la apreció en tan mal estado a consecuencia de la falta de sueño.

Quería verla, realmente quería verla, pero no deseaba tampoco romper su palabra de dejarla sola. Y, de cierta forma, sentía que eso mismo era parte del problema.

Shouto sintió como era jalado por la manga de su camisa. Alzó los ojos y vio a Tsuyu mirándolo fijamente, preocupada. Miró a su alrededor y notó como Iida, Jirou, Midoriya y Yaoyorozu lo miraban de la misma manera. La del quirk de creación fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Todoroki?

Este se quedó en silencio unos segundos, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio.

—Tengo sueño —fue lo único que contestó.

Y no mintió. La única cosa que quería en ese momento era dormir. Era una forma de huir de los problemas, una forma de descansar, y—normalmente—significaba la compañía de Uraraka. Pero ella no estaba para él en esos momentos, así que con más razón iba a dormir. El día pasaría rápido de esa forma.

* * *

Todoroki escuchó el pomo de su puerta girar, pero lo ignoró. Estaba muy adormilado como para que le importase.

Escuchó la puerta deslizarse, luego suaves pasos, cada uno sutilmente más cercano que el anterior. Pero tampoco le prestó atención.

Sintió una presencia alzarse sobre él, quedándose quieta unos instantes. Shouto iba a seguir ignorándola, pero al sentir como su futón se hundía finalmente cayó en cuenta de la situación.

Todoroki abrió los ojos repentinamente y, en un acto reflejo, agarró a la persona que había irrumpido en su habitación y la echó sobre su cama, aprisionándola contra él y el colchón. Shouto no podía ver mucho debido a la oscuridad, pero oyó un pequeño quejido de dolor ser emitido por quien habia atrapado.

Conocía bien ese quejido. Lo había escuchado antes.

Con remordimiento, Todoroki rápidamente soltó de su agarre a Ochako y se alejó, cayendo de la cama. Ella se incorporó del futón y comenzó a sobar su brazo, donde él la había agarrado con tanta brusquedad. Shouto se levantó, se acercó hacia la cortina que tapaba la ventana de la habitación y las abrió, permitiendo que la luz de la luna iluminara su cama y un poco más. Divisó el cabello mal peinado de Ochako, lo cual lo alertó otra vez. Iba vestida con un pijama más abrigado de lo usual. Sí, solía hacer frío por las noches, pero ella no vestía así usualmente. Ella volteó con cuidado la cabeza, preparada para encarar al del cabello bicolor y esperando ver un semblante molesto o fastidiado. Pero, para su alivio y sorpresa, Todoroki la miraba con normalidad, tal y como hacía todos los días; pero esta vez, quizá, con un poco más de intensidad, su frente ligeramente arrugada por la preocupación. Ella se sintió culpable de repente. Lo había hecho de nuevi. Ella lo había hecho sentir de esa manera todo el día. Había preocupado a uno de sus seres queridos, justo lo que quería evitar.

Ochako se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza y sonrió avergonzada, intentando esconder su súbita tristeza.

—No podía dormir.

Todoroki solo suspiró y se encaminó hasta quedarse al lado de su cama-futón típico japonés. Se sentó cruzando las piernas y quedó a la altura de su compañera. Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, pero Uraraka fue la primera en terminar con la conexión. Sacó de los bolsillos de su pantalón los guantes de cocina y empezó a jugar con ellos. Todoroki la analizó, y recordó cuando ella le había contado que los utilizaba anteriormente para las noches donde dormía de verdad, antes de que sufriera insomnio.

Todoroki miró al reloj digital que tenía al otro lado del futón y leyó la hora. 12:19 am. Había dormido bastante, desde la tarde. Querría haberse preocupado por el balance de su ahora caótico ciclo de sueño, pero su prioridad actual era Ochako.

Ochako y su insomnio. Ochako y su reacción hacia la excursión. Tenía que entender de una vez por todas.

—Uraraka —llamó, ella hizo un sonido para dar a entender que lo había escuchado, pero seguía más concentrada jugando con el hilo saliente de uno de los guantes—. Podrías... —Hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando en cómo decir las cosas sin sonar muy demandante. La chica se tensó un poco, pero curvó una pequeña sonrisa, imaginándose lo que le preguntaría Shouto.

—... ¿Contarte el por qué reaccioné así ante la excursión? —terminó ella su frase, y el muchacho se habría sentido impresionado de no ser porque Ochako ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba pensando en este tipo de situaciones. Días y días de conversaciones silenciosas desde sus asientos en clase habían desarrollado tal habilidad. Uraraka se recostó al borde del futón, y con su mano enguantada dio palmaditas en el espacio restante de la cama, indicando que se echara junto a ella.

Todoroki sintió su temperatura subir nuevamente, sin forma de evitarlo. Jamás habían llegado a ese nivel, y no sabía si dibujar un límite o seguir sus impulsos que lo convencían de que todavía estaba lo suficientemente soñoliento como para dormir con ella el resto de la noche.

Al final se dejó vencer por las ganas de estar a su lado, las cuales eran últimamente más fuertes que él. Se posicionó a su lado y se dejó caer sobre el colchón y la almohada, mirando hacia techo. Ella estaba acostada de lado, mirando hacia su lado izquierdo, como siempre. Alzó su mano enguantada para posarla sobre su brazo, sonriendo al sentir emanar el calor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acurrucó contra él, pegando su frente contra su hombro y rodeando con sus brazos el de su compañero, intentando aferrarse al calor con algo de desesperación.

Sin querer Todoroki congeló su mano derecha hecha un puño, todo para evitar que su lado izquierdo se volviese una estufa. El corazón le golpeó el pecho violentamente, y sintió que iba a empezar a sudar. Y aún así, se sentía completo, ligero, igual como en las semanas anteriores, centrado únicamente en la presencia de Ochako descansando a su lado. La voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Tengo pesadillas —Comenzó a explicar—. Pero no cualquier tipo de pesadillas, estas me dejan... aterrada, incluso después de despertar; siempre estamos en algún lugar fuera de UA, aparece la Liga de Villanos, y... —Uraraka vaciló en seguir, pero Todoroki la miró para darle a entender que siguiera. Ella tragó saliva y apretó el agarre del brazo. Su voz tembló un poco—, y entonces ellos comienzan a atacarnos. Nos atacan como nunca habían hecho, no habiendo manera de defendernos. Entonces los veo matándolos a todos ustedes. Veo como el hombre de las manos destruye a Deku, como el de las llamas azules nos quema a todos hasta las cenizas, y como...

Uraraka no pudo seguir. Tenía los ojos acuosos y respiraba profundamente, intentando calmarse. Shouto quiso sentirse igual de dolido que ella para así poderla consolar de alguna manera sincera. Pero solo podía escucharla y brindarle calor. Entonces, para hacerla reaccionar, Todoroki aumentó la calidez emanada por su lado izquierdo. Ochako lo notó, y abrió los ojos para mirarle con una sonrisita débil.

—La veo a ella, a la chica de los cuchillos, apuñalándome hasta que no soy más que una masa sin forma. Ella aparece siempre al final de mis sueños, encargándose de hacerme ver lo débil e inservible que soy, que ni aunque sea una heroína profesional, jamás podré salvar a nadie porque no soy tan fuerte, ni tan valiente, ni tan lista —Uraraka sonrió con tristeza al finalizar, y Shouto no le daba crédito a lo que decía—. Esa parte del sueño, específicamente, solo trata de mis inseguridades. Pero lo que realmente me atormenta es el imaginarme de nuevo en una situación como esa, donde la Liga nos ataque estando desprevenidos y terminen cumpliendo su objetivo de acabar con nosotros. Tengo miedo, Todoroki. Si vamos a otra excursión, ¿tendremos la misma suerte de que lleguen los profesionales a salvarnos? Cada vez se vuelven más peligrosos, cada vez estamos más cerca de perder nuestras vidas... y si eso sucede, no sé si tenga la fuerza para enfrentarlo —La castaña comenzó a temblar más, y Shouto se sobresaltó. Ella apretó los ojos, intentando evitar la salida de las lágrimas—. Tengo miedo.

Él no soportó más esa vista. Lo único que le ocurrió a Todoroki en ese instante fue abalanzarse sobre ella y cubrirla en un fuerte abrazo. No le importaban las posibles implicaciones de sus acciones, solo quería consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Quería decirle que lo que decía la chica de los cuchillos era una total mentira, que los estudiantes de la clase 1-A estando juntos podían contra cualquier villano, que confiara más en los héroes profesionales; y, más importante, dejarle claro que él siempre estaría allí para ella, para lo que ella quisiese, porque haría lo que fuera para verla feliz otra vez.

Ella al sentirse rodeada por los brazos del contrario, se sintió lo suficientemente confiada como para rodear su torso con sus brazos, correspondiéndole. Comenzó a gimotear, sin poder mantener enfrascadas sus emociones por más tiempo. El cariño que le profesó Todoroki al apretarla en el abrazo la rompió por completo.

—Dejé de dormir por miedo a ver la misma escena una y otra vez; pasé las noches mirando al techo, sin poder quitarme la imagen de la cabeza, pensando en cómo podría ocurrirnos en la vida real —Uraraka moqueó un poco. Su voz estaba rota y su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto, Shouto solo acariciaba amablemente su espalda, dándole consuelo. Entonces, Ochako recordó un detalle que la ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco. Abrió sus ojos para mirar fijamente los de Todoroki—. Pero la primera vez que dormí a tu lado, esas pesadillas no aparecieron. No volvieron a aparecer ni una sola vez. Entonces, me di cuenta que tu calor me ayudó a conciliar el sueño que creía haber perdido; podía dormir sin soñar con nada, solo descansando con una sensación agradable —explicó, sonriendo con mejillas coloradas. Shouto volvió a sentir su corazón latir y la temperatura acrecentar, haciendo reír a la chica, que lo sentía todo. Sin embargo, su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse por la aflicción, y añadió—. Y yo... temo tanto que aparezca de nuevo, que no pueda cerrar los ojos sin ver mi sueño repetirse sin parar, que...

No pudo continuar. Uraraka sorbió por la nariz silenciosamente, y Todoroki se quedó callado mirándola, pensativo. Admiró sus mejillas sonrojadas, sin saber si eran a causa de su temperatura corporal o por otra razón, sus ojos cristalinos y tristes, su cabello enmarañado y sus cejas levemente fruncidas. Shouto concluyó en que por mucho que amase verla, no la amaba así.

Y fue en ese instante en que Todoroki se dio cuenta del significado de su temperatura corporal, del por qué sus ojos siempre la buscaban a ella, el por qué sentía la necesidad de verla — de verla sonreír.

Con zumbido en el pecho, el chico tomó el rostro de la entre sus manos con amabilidad, y la miró directo a los ojos.

—Evitaré a toda costa que esas pesadillas aparezcan otra vez —prometió—, y si para eso debo dormir contigo, así es como será —sentenció. Los ojos de Ochako se abrieron enormemente, asombrados. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y sin saberlo comenzó a lagrimear por las incontables emociones que sentía en su ser. Ella no pudo más que agrandar su sonreír, profundamente conmovida por las palabras del chico. Shouto le sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose aliviado al haberla hecho sentir mejor—. Ahora duerme, Uraraka. Mañana podríamos ir al cine.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de su compañero.

—Mañana deberíamos ir al cine —repitió.

Todoroki la encerró en el abrazo y descansó su cabeza contra la de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella ya se había quedado profundamente dormida, pero Shouto no había podido pegar el ojo. Estaba pensando todavía en lo que había pasado y en cómo se sentía. En cómo quería hacer sentir a Ochako de ahora en adelante, y cómo lo lograría. Con una mano agarró un mechón de cabello desarreglado, muestra del mal humor que había tenido Uraraka al peinarlo.

Todoroki pensó en que sus sentimientos tendrían que esperar un poco más en ser revelados. Por ahora, solo quería que Ochako se sintiera lo suficientemente segura (tanto de sí misma como con respecto a los demás), que sonriera siempre para hacerlo encandilar con su dulzura y elevar su temperatura, verla de buen humor para peinar adecuadamente su cabello e intercambiar notas de papel en medio de la clase, y tenerla siempre a su lado izquierdo para más que solo dormir.

* * *

**N/A**: **APAPACHOS PLATÓNICOS, TOTALMENTE.**

**Literalmente escribí esto en toda la noche-madrugada de una sola sentada, y todo porque me leí tres Todochakos seguidos que me motivaron jsjs**

**¡Este ship es de mis favoritos! Creo que lo considero como una de mis OTPs. Son demasiado lindos, y creo que necesita muuucho más material. Quisiera escribir otro tbh, tengo varias ideas.**

**Y hablando de ideas, ¿¿¿han leído la conversación de Support (apoyo) entre Lissa y Henry de FE Awakening??? No entiendo como ese ship no es top tier en AO3 o en fanfiction. SU CONVERSACIÓN ES DEMASIADO ASDFGHJLÑ**

**Es el primer fic de MHA que escribo, espero haber adaptado bien las personalidades. También es que dejé el manga en stand-by desde el año pasado i think, quiero acumular capítulos para leer. Me quedé literalmente en el primer capítulo en el que salen La Brava y Gentle, so, si hay material nuevo que no puse en este fic es debido a que estoy súper desactualizada lmao.**

**Anyways, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
